


Division One's Night Off 2.0

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Mika is tsundere, as per usual, everyone is happy and drinking, ginaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Now that Tsunemori is back at the MWPSB, everyone relaxes on a night off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Division One's Night Off 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> they're all one big happy family okay?
> 
> (i wrote a fic called division one's night off like five years ago and i needed another one with the new characters so here we are)

“Senpai,” Mika twirled the glass of wine in her hand. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, chief,” Akane said meaningfully, taking a tiny sip of whiskey. 

“Don’t call me chief,” Mika wrinkled her nose. “It’s too strange.” 

“You’re what’s strange around here,” Ginoza jumped in, pointing at Mika and smiling in amusement. He was sitting at a table with the chief, Akane, and Kougami. Akane wasn’t sure why Mika had chosen to sit with them, but of course said nothing about it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mika shrieked. “Who invited you assholes anway?” She took a large sip of her wine. 

“Inspector Tsunemori did,” Kougami said, also smiling. “There’s no need to be vulgar in front of your subordinates, chief.” 

Kougami and Ginoza had insisted that it wasn’t a proper welcoming party if Akane did all the planning. Nevertheless, she had invited everyone to her new quarters at the MWPSB. Things were going well since she had started back, and working on cases was certainly better than sitting around in the isolation facility. 

Division One had the night off, and Foreign Affairs had spared Kougami and Ginoza for the evening, after Mika - with many insistences that she didn’t care one way or the other - requested they be excused from duty for an evening. 

“Enforcer,” Akane corrected him gently. 

“Ah, my mistake,” Kougami said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kougami-san,” Akane said with a smile. 

“Who’d have thought it, Gino?” Kougami elbowed Ginoza. “A little role-reversal for you and Tsunemori.” 

Ginoza’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean,” he said tersely. 

Mika laid her head on the table and groaned. 

“You guys and your complicated relationships. I shouldn’t even clear you to work together, senpai.”

Akane laughed again. “Ginoza-san and I have been matched as a compatible work team,” she winked at Ginoza, who flushed again. “I think our history speaks for itself. But there’s no need for you to worry. Foreign Affairs and the MWPSB have different jurisdictions.” 

“That’s right,” Mika’s head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Kougami and Ginoza. “And you guys should keep your noses out of our jurisdiction!” 

“Is now really the time to be picking a fight?” Kougami chuckled. 

“Chief Shimotsuki would never pass up the opportunity to pick a fight with Foreign Affairs,” Ginoza sipped his whiskey and sat back in his chair, looking smug and recovered from the teasing. He gave Mika a sideways smile when she growled at him. 

“A-Arata-san,” Hinakawa was protesting from the other side of the room. “L-let me go.” 

Arata had his arm wrapped all the way around Hinakawa affectionately, cheeks flushed from too much alcohol, laughing excessively at something that probably wasn’t very funny. Todoroki was looking on with a satisfied expression. 

“Endure it, senpai. That’s what enforcers are for,” Todoroki clapped the trapped Hinakawa on the back. 

Akane looked over at the sight and giggled. 

“Inspector Shindo,” Mika barked from her place at the table. “You’re being too familiar with the enforcers.” 

“The same could be said for you,” Ginoza said with a wink. 

“Huh?!” 

“I’m surprised you even came, chief,” Kougami added. 

“S-someone needs to keep an eye on everyone,” Mika said with a pout. 

“True,” Kei piped up, pulling out a chair and joining their table. “Arata certainly can’t be trusted to do that. May I?” 

Akane giggled. “Inspector Shindo is perfectly capable of appropriately supervising his subordinates. And of course, please sit down.” 

“Not in this state he’s not,” Kei said with a small smile, taking a sip of some sparkling water. 

“Worried about your hue, inspector?” Kougami said, inclining his head towards the non-alcoholic beverage. 

“Personal preference,” Kei said, dipping his head slightly. 

“You couldn’t indulge just a bit?” Ginoza held up the bottle of whiskey that he, Kougami, and Akane were drinking from. 

“I suppose one drink couldn’t hurt. If even the chief is participating,” he eyed Mika, who turned red but said nothing in reply. 

“That settles it,” Ginoza said, pouring a small amount of whiskey into a glass and handing it to the inspector. 

On the couch, Irie was spluttering something about a compatibility rating to Kisaragi. 

“I mean, come on, Mao-chan! The rating isn’t everything! And it was a work rating!” 

Kisaragi frowned at him, but her cheeks colored slightly. 

“You’re still on about that?” She said before shoving him. He spilled his drink on himself and whined loudly. “And don’t address me that way!” 

“Mao-chaaaaan, look what you made me do!” He indicated his now beer-stained shirt. 

Kisaragi glared venomously. “Why you-” 

“Aren’t they actually an item now?” Kougami whispered across the table to no one in particular. 

Kei gave a small smile. 

“I don’t know anything about it,” he shrugged. 

“Overlooking relationships between your subordinates,” Mika mumbled grumpily. 

“Do you have a complaint about the Division, chief?” Kei asked playfully. “I’m all ears.” 

Mika glared but shook her head. 

Akane stood up from the table, tapping her whiskey glass experimentally. 

“I propose a toast,” she said when she had everyone’s attention. 

“A toast to what?” Kougami asked. 

“To a successful team. I hear you all worked together well to keep each other safe during the raid.” 

Ginoza chuckled, and raised his glass. 

“To Division One, then,” he said. 

Everyone else held up their glasses. 

“Division One,” they said, and all took a sip. 

As Akane sat back down, she heard Arata whisper loudly. 

“Ginoza-san sure pays attention to Enforcer Tsunemori, doesn’t he?” 

“Oi,” Ginoza yelped loudly, and there was a scattered bit of laughter all throughout the room. Mika was the only one who didn’t look amused. 

“Don’t go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, inspector,” Todoroki chastised lightly. 

“Y-you’re not wrong, though,” Hinakawa said very quietly. 

“See, this is why Hinakawa’s my favorite!” Arata said, squeezing Hinakawa’s shoulders affectionately. 

“I-Inspector,” Hinakawa protested, pushing him away to no avail. “Don’t say things like that.” 

_“Inspector Shindo!”_ Mika exclaimed. 

Arata withdrew his hand from around Hinakawa’s shoulders and saluted Mika brightly, cheeks still flushed. 

“Yes, chief?” 

Mika sighed impatiently. 

“Nothing, I guess.”


End file.
